First Time
by horizontal stripes43
Summary: Eli gets Clare alone. Rated  for a reason. "Eli broke the kiss. "Do you want this?" Even though my mother's voice was screaming NO! I nodded."


A/N: OK, this is my first attempt at an intimate scene. Please, constructive criticism only. Rated M for a reason.

"Are you sure no one is home?" I asked, worried.

"Positive." Eli responded, "Why does it matter, though? We're _just_ studying, right?"

He winked at me and I giggled. "If you keep flirting the way you are, then I doubt we're going to _just_ study!"

"Is that an invitation?" He asked playfully nudging me as he opened the door.

I followed him inside the vast living room. "_This_ is your house?"

"Home sweet home." Eli confirmed.

"More like a mansion!" I exclaimed. "Can I get a tour?"

He chuckled. "Only for you, Blue Eyes." Eli grabbed my hand and led me upstairs.

"Wait, what about downstairs?" I asked as he pulled me.

"Eh, there's nothing to it. But upstairs is something I really want to show you." Eli rounded the corner. "Alright, close your eyes and wait here."

I complied and Eli's hand left my own. A few seconds later, it was back, intertwined with my own.

He led me a few steps forward, then shut the door behind me. "Open your eyes."

"Wow," I murmured, "this is amazing."

The entire room was bathed in black light, and I could hear the soft rush of an indoor waterfall against the wall. A gigantic, four-poster King-sized bed sat in the middle of the room on a platform. There were guitars, drums, and an enormous sound system all around the room. Upon closer inspection, I recognized My Chemical Romance, Green Day, Hollywood Undead, Saliva, and Drowning Pool posters on the walls.

"Is this…"

"My room." Eli finished for me. He went over and sat on the bed while I looked around.

"It's incredible." I was standing in front of the waterfall.

"It's not the only thing in this room that's incredible." I spun around, wondering what other astounding features this room could boast. "Yeah?"

Eli's eyes pierced my own. "Come over here and I'll show you."

Confused, I sat on the bed. Glancing up I saw a darken skylight. "Wow, you're right, that is incredible! It's so pretty!"

Eli faced me. "I wasn't talking about the skylight, Clare. I was talking about you."

My breath caught in my throat. "R…really?"

He nodded. I hadn't noticed but our faces had slowly gotten closer. "You're beautiful," he whispered, then leaned into kiss me.

And I kissed him back.

I could tell this kiss meant more than any other I've had with KC. Those were light, innocent, but this was full of passion.

Eli's tongue brushed my lips, begging for entrance. I parted my lips and leaned back on the bed, Eli on top of me. His hands moved slowly all over me until they found my breasts.

Eli broke the kiss. "Do you want this?"

Even though my mother's voice was screaming NO! I nodded, and Eli slipped a hand under my shirt. I felt his fingers working the front clasp on my bra. I decided to help him out.

Slowly, while staring into his eyes, I lifted off my shirt and undid my bra. I felt a poke in my thigh.

"God, Clare, you're so gorgeous."

Eli's lips found my own again, and his hands massaged my breasts. I discovered the faster his hands moved, the more I wanted him. His lips moved away from my own and down to my neck. Then lower to my collarbone. Lower yet, making me gasp as he took a nipple in his mouth and sucked hard.

"Eli," I moaned, "That feels so good." He switched to the other breast, and I reached down and yanked his shirt over his head.

I dug my nails into his back as his tongue tweaked me. I could feel my underwear getting wetter by the second. Driven by passion, I hurriedly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, then proceeded to pull them down.

Eli's startled eyes found my lusty ones. "Are you sure?" He asked again, concern playing in his voice.

"I'm positive. I want all of you, Eli." Before he could even think of stopping me, I grabbed his hard member through his boxers.

He gasped and his eyes rolled back into his head. I tore off his boxers. We moved into better positions and I continued what I started, making Eli moan with pleasure.

Somehow, Eli worked off my jeans and was now rubbing over my underwear. "You're so wet," He murmured into my ear before slipping off my panties. I groaned as his fingers exposed my throbbing clit. He rubbed circles around it with his thumb and then slowly slid his forefinger into my opening. I whimpered.

Finger still inside me, Eli whispered, "Are you OK?"

I nodded and moved my hand over him, now grasping his balls. Eli froze, his eyes big. "Please." He begged me.

I gently caressed him, gaining speed. The faster I went, the more he moaned and picked up speed fingering me. Now he had two fingers in me, and a pressure had built up in my abdomen.

"Eli," I cried, "I can't take any more!"

He pulled out his fingers, and looked at me miserably. "You're positive?"

I nodded, bracing myself.

"I'm sorry for causing you pain," Eli breathed. Slowly, ever so slowly, he slid all of himself into me. I whimpered and wriggled in pain, trying to fight back the tears.

Eli watched me, a deep sadness filling his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Once he was in, he thrust- once, twice, three times. The pain had subsided, and instead the pressure from before began building again.

"Eli," I moaned, "Faster!" I drove my hips up to meet his and screamed as the pressure burst, leaving me breathless. I heard Eli sigh contently and he delicately rolled off of me.

After a few minutes of nothing but our heavy panting, he turned to me.

"That was incredible." He smiled, "_You're_ incredible."

I smiled back. "I'm glad my first time was with you.""Me too…. Clare?"

"Yes, Eli?"

"You're fucking fantastic!" I laughed as Eli wrapped his arm around me. And as I drifted off to sleep with the boy of my dreams right beside me, I wondered how my dreams could even compare to this reality.


End file.
